Treasures
Treasure Pavilion 1. Different Treasure Pavilions consume different the merits and the available treasure levels are also different. Treasure Pavilion is divided into Junior (level 30 , 300 merits/times), Intermediate (level 70, 600 merits/times), Senior (level 110, 900 merits/times), Premier (level 150, 1200 merits/times). 2. Click Fate to use 600 golds to change the current fortune to “Sheng” and increase the drop probability of high-quality jewels. 3. There is a chance to collect treasures once a day for free. 4.To view treasures you obtained select the collection button in the bottom right corner of the Treasure Pavilion Treasure Combination： 1. In the early stage, dress a treasure on all the heroes, from high to low quality. It is not advisable to go to the treasure cabinet to collect treasures at very first. Because the growth attributes of level 30 treasures are low, and the level limit of level 70 treasures with high attribute ability treasures that cannot be worn in the early stage of the game. 2. Go to the junior treasure cabinet every day when character level has not yet reached the 70. When you have more treasures, check if you have appropriate Destiny Treasure. Activate Destiny attributes. 3. When you reached level 70, and the heroes have gradually reached 70, you can draw lottery for treasures with merits. Remember to save little merits for the next promotion. 4. There is no Destiny Treasure for the character. What the only need to do is picking a high-quality treasure that the character can wear. 5. The same as heroes, the treasures also have properties. We can see from basic properties of treasures. The frontline gives priority to HP, evasion, defense, and resilience, and the backline gives priority to attack, crtical, accuracy, and agility. Treasure Enhancement： We don't recommend use auto synthesis. Because the auto synthesis is based solely on the quality of the treasure, it does not distinguish between the treasure's wear level. The last treasure synthesized is the treasure with highest wearing level. If the main character hasn't reached the 70 rank yet, but all the treasures are combined to 70 treasures, it will be a really long wait. Purple and orange treasures are not to be used as enhancement, except in the later stages, each player has a corresponding level of Destiny Treasure. Since Treasure's random properties are fixed, enhancing treasure only increases the basic properties of treasure, and random properties will not change. It is recommended to strengthen the treasures with higher random attributes. Don't enhancing a treasure all the time. Consider how long this treasure can last. If you wear a treasure with level 30, you can only feed it as a strengthening material later. In brief, 5 points to reminder： 1. Level of Wearing. Can olny be worn after reaching the specific level. 2. Destiny Treasure. Don't take Destiny Treasure as an enhancement material. 3. Quality of Treasure. High-quality Treasure will be your Excalibur. 4. Random Properties. It depends on fortune though, but you will have higher power with excellent properties. 5. Class of Treasure. Like heroes, the base property of treasure determine the suitability of the heroes.